The present invention relates to clamps for a separating portion of a roll processing line.
When processing rolls such as paper rolls, the group of rolls (called a log) is removed from a mandrel and is typically transported down a conveyor belt. The log is typically wider than the desired rolls and is formed of multiple rolls which have been cut to the desired width. Sometimes the rolls forming the log are loose when removed from the mandrel. Other times the rolls interleave during winding or otherwise remain attached, and it is very difficult to break them apart.
A stationary clamp and a separator clamp or breaker clamp are used to separate rolls in a system such as that provided by Gerhart subsidiary of Double "H" Plastics, Inc. of Warminster, Pa. These Gerhart stationary and separator clamps have a "v"-shape, such as may be formed using an angle iron. The stationary clamp holds the log, and the separator clamp holds the roll that is being separated. To adequately contact the log and roll to be separated, the clamps are sized for the outer diameter of the log to be separated. If a number of roll sizes are to be processed, the clamps must be checked and changed if necessary. The Gerhart roll processing line manual describes the criteria and method for changing the clamps and is hereby incorporated by reference.
The v-shaped clamps which contact the outer diameter of the roll may cause "marking" on the roll. An example of marking occurs when the capsules in carbonless paper are ruptured by the v-shaped clamps while performing the separation operation. Additionally, as the separator clamp rotates forward to force the roll downward, the clamps may scrape the edge and/or back of the separated roll because the separator clamp contacts the end of the roll closest to the stationary clamp. Another problem with the current separator clamp is that it tends to shear the roll from the log, making the roll less likely to rotate to its side before hitting a second conveyor for transporting the separated rolls to the packaging or other processing area.
There is a need to provide a stationary clamp and a separator clamp for a roll processing line which reduces or eliminates the problems discussed above with the current clamps.